It can be difficult to text or use a smart phone, tablet, electronic reader, or other electronic devices while lying down or in unusual positions. For example, users may have difficulty simultaneously gripping the phone or device and using their thumbs to operate the device. The present invention features an electronic device holding system for devices including but not limited to smart phones, tablets, and e-readers. The system of the present invention helps the user have unrestricted use of his/her thumbs for operating the phone or device in a quick and efficient manner. The system of the present invention helps improve the speed and ease of texting or using a smart phone, tablet, electronic reader, or the like while lying down or in other unusual positions. Furthermore, the system can help protect the device from damage if the device is dropped.